celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Mordecai
Hailing from Borderlands, Mordecai is one of four Vault Hunters in the first game. A loner at heart, the only true companion he has is his trusty predatory bird, Bloodwing. He uses a mix of revolver and sniper play, using his machete when people get too close. Mordecai will forever be a mercenary, willing to do just about anything as long as someone is likewise willing to pay him. All he wants out of life is a bigger payday and a bigger gun. The member playing Mordecai has been doing so since 2010, and is the only member to have played him. Background Before arriving on Pandora, Mordecai first started showing off his incredible skills, proving himself by winning a sniping competition with nothing but a revolver, much to the ire of those who had spent thousands on their rifles. He began working as a mercenary, jumping from planet to planet until he caught rumors of the legendary Vault. As soon as the promise of fame, glory and all the money and weapons he could ever want reached him, he was hellbent on claiming it for himself. Pandora proved to be inhospitable, though the hunter likewise proved capable of handling it. He and his pet, Bloodwing, teamed up with three other Vault Hunters and together they scoured the borderlands for signs of the promised treasure. When they found it, there was nothing but tentacles and disappointment. A massive creature known as The Destroyer spilled forth from what was supposed to contain endless loot, assailing the intrepid Vault Hunters. Once it was defeated, Mordecai simply couldn't accept that that was it and stepped through the quickly closing portal. Involvement Upon arriving in the Multiverse, Mordecai found himself stripped of his arsenal. Angry that he was robbed of everything, he set out once more to claim what he believed owed to him. He took a few odd jobs here and there, but didn't really come into his own until he met up with The Finders. The shady faction helped him get his footing and with them, he started to forge a name for himself. That name was Lazarus. He adopted the identity just in time for the Second Heart Day Slugfest, becoming one of the enigmatic and charismatic hosts, shedding his mask as his disguise. Though the faction disbanded soon after the tournament, he kept the moniker, using it whenever he needed to make a splash in public. Once The Finders dispersed, Mordecai found himself in a rut. No good jobs were coming in, and he longed for the days where he could visit a bounty board to put money in his pocket. What made matters worse was that he additionally took in another person under his roof. Natsuki, a schoolgirl with the coldest of shoulders, began to live with him in the wake of her friend, Shizuru's, disappearance. The two bickered constantly, driving each other crazy as they struggled to stay afloat without income. A couple difficult years later, and Mordecai finally got the break he needed. He traveled to Ingresso to run a security gig, a relatively simple job for someone of his skill level. The job turned out to be a bust, the goods he was meant to protect being compromised by a cyber terrorist named Hush. He returned home, defeated and furious, and the resulting spat drove Natsuki away, breaking up an otherwise good team. Eventually, they made their peace, just in time for Mordecai to find a better opportunity. The Conglomerate was formed, and Mordecai founded Artemis Security Solutions under it, starting a business that would hopefully prove sustainable and profitable. Powers and Capabilities The words "sniper savant" don't even begin to describe Mordecai's prowess with a gun. He can splatter a buzzing fly from a thousand yards away, open a beer bottle from two-thousand yards and blast an apple off someone's head from three-thousand. On top of his incredible aim, he has a certain affinity for animal husbandry, having raised Bloodwing from birth and taming the great alot, Cairo. Followers / Summons (remove if not applicable) Natsuki - An icy girl who lives with Mordecai. She has the power to summon a pair of ice-slinging pistols and her Child, Duran. Bloodwing - Mordecai's greatest companion. She has razor sharp talons and a shriek to disorient foes. Duran - Natsuki's Child. Takes the form of a large, mechanized wolf. Cairo- An alot Mordecai once used as a mode of transportation. He has since sold off the meowing wooly beast that was maybe a robot and was fueled by bad grammar. Alots are weird. Quotes *"Give 'em hell, Blood!" Trivia *Mordecai is actually color-blind, but imagines teal would be his favorite color. *He's getting older, as evidenced by his increasing number of grey hairs and wrinkling skin. See also *N/A External links * Mordecai's Stat Page Category:Player Characters